Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device, a motor control system and a motor control method.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-253689 describes an AC servo motor control device employing digital control using a microprocessor. Each control period is set such that a control period of a host controller is an integer multiple of a control period of a power supplier, and further, a time difference between serial communication for control information transmission (between two microprocessors) and start of control processing is monitored, and the control periods are modified such that the time difference is a constant. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.